Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to a food container for packaging and serving of various combinations of food items, such as hamburgers and french fries, or other such combinations.
Description of Related Art
Many types of food items can be prepared, packaged, and sold by restaurants such as, for example, fast food restaurants, and takeout food vendors. Individual containers can be adapted for particular food items. Such containers generally are configured for a single food item, and often do not allow for both portability to carry the food item and stability for dining from the container.
Additionally, the efficiency in which multiple food items can be packaged can also be improved. For example, packaging multiple food items often involves handling of separate containers. The main food item, such as a hamburger, sandwich, or other food item, typically is sold with a side food item, such as french fries or onion rings, which is served to the consumer in a separate container. Such separate containers can add additional inefficiencies in packaging fast food meals and can involve additional expenses for businesses and restaurants. Similarly, containers for packaging multiple food items generally require extra handling for stacking containers and serving food items.
It is therefore desirable to provide a dual-compartment container, capable of easy stacking, having a hinged cover that can be opened to a substantially 180-degree position. It can also be desirable for the cover and base portions to include an engagement feature to secure the cover portion to the base portion in the closed position. Such an engagement feature can also provide a tactile indication to the user or server that the cover portion is secured in the closed position.
Additionally, it is desirable to provide a single folded blank for forming such containers, which can reduce manufacturing complexity, and reduce the number of pieces and costs associated with manufacture of disposable containers.